


Uninvited

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 Challenge #7:  Accidental Discovery</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 Challenge #7: Accidental Discovery

  
“What the hell is going on?”

“Everything’s fine.”

“You’re kidding?”

“We have a job to do.”

“Then why is she here?”

“It’s no concern of yours.”

“Excuse me? You realize that when your wife suddenly shows up out of nowhere it compromises the entire mission?”

“_It’s under control_.”

“...I hope so. I took this job because you promised you..._damnit_, I knew I should have spoken with Miles first.”

“I’ll handle it.”

“Running interference with Mal?”

“Arthur.”

“She’s dead, Cobb...she doesn’t belong here.”

“I said I’d take care of it...and I will.”

“...then do it and let’s get out of here.”

  



End file.
